Here without you
by Kae Richa
Summary: Harry y Hermione se han declarado su amor desde que salieron de 7mo curso, pero por obra del destino han estado separados desde hace aproximadamente 6 años. Harry avoca su recuerdo escuchando una canción mientras llovía.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío, sólo los uso con fines de diversión y des-estrés.

**Pareja:** Harry/Hermione (principalmente :D)

**Autor:** Liz Kraft

**Summary:** Harry y Hermione se han declarado su amor desde que salieron de 7mo curso, pero por obra del destino han estado separados desde hace aproximadamente 6 años. Harry avoca su recuerdo escuchando una canción mientras llovía.

_Fiel miembro de LPDF, HK y ALODL. _

**Notas de la Autora: **

_Pues bien. No me encontraba muy bien que digamos y me dio por escribir este song-fic. La canción es de 3 Doors Down y se llama "Here Without You". Me gusta mucho esa canción y en el momento en que me estaba sintiendo mal pues comenzó a sonar en mi PC y la elegí como inspiración a mis frustraciones. _

_Quiero dedicarle este song-fic a Chivo, porque creo que se va sentir identificado con él... Liz rueda los ojitos... En fin, espero que les guste :D_

**Prólogo:**_ Aclarando. __Harry y compañía tienen alrededor de 23 años, exceptuando Luna y Ginny que son un año más pequeñas que los demás. Harry llama 'J' a Hermione (por su segundo nombre)_



"**Here without you"**

3 Doors Down

By Liz Kraft

**S**entado frente al fuego de mi hogar miro las llamas arder. El sonido de la tormenta está de fondo. Sobre la mesa a mi lado está un vaso medio lleno... o medio vacío, como quiera verlo. Las chispas bailan al son de la vaga música que se escucha detrás de tanto silencio. Mi barrio es bastante agradable, no tengo problemas de _muggles_ porque vivo en el mundo mágico. Una casa bastante cómoda para mí y para mis mascotas. Sí, tengo mascotas: mi inseparable _Hedwig_ que por ahora no se encuentra y mi muy nuevo y fiel _Dunk_, un gato de pelaje completamente negro y sus ojos son de color azul cielo. Me recuerda mucho a Sirius.

_A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate _

_They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

**H**ace mucho tiempo recuerdo haber visto tu rostro. En medio de tanta oscuridad que se empeñaba por opacar mi vida, se encontraba tu pequeño y delicado rostro que era mi lámpara personal. Una luz que sólo yo llevaba. Ahora la distancia nos ha separado. Aunque quisiera decir que no me duele, estaría yendo en contra de mis principios. Esos principios que fundé justamente cuando me di cuenta que esconder lo que me dolía no tenía sentido. Podía esconder ese sentimiento de profunda dicha cuando ella estaba conmigo, pero nunca escondería el dolor. Era mucho más dañino.

**I**ndistintamente del motivo por el cual me separé de ella, el caso es que ahora estoy sólo. Sólo y mi alma. Bueno, sólo y mis mascotas. A pesar de la distancia sigo pensando en ella. Tengo varios días soñando con su rostro, su sonrisa, su mirada marrón, siempre llena de calidez y ternura. Duele, duele bastante no poder estar cerca para abrazarla y consolarla. Tampoco fui lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo en persona. Es quizá la cosa más boba, pero con todo y que era un Gryffindor, me dio terror tener que despedirme.

**C**uando salimos de Hogwarts, luego de un arduo 7mo año, donde por fin logré... digo, logramos derrotar a Voldemort, decidimos no perder contacto. Tomaría unos seis meses para reacomodar mi vida, encontrar donde vivir, acostumbrarme a vivir solo y luego empezaría mis estudios en la Academia de Aurores. Ella y yo encontramos la mejor manera de mantenernos en constante comunicación durante esos seis meses de lejanía: la red, un medio bastante rudimentario para nosotros, pero muy efectivo entre _muggles_ y si queríamos pasar desapercibidos debíamos comenzar a comportarnos como lo dictaban nuestras raíces.

**A**sí, sin más me enteré que ella también se tomó sus seis meses de 'vacaciones', aunque no eran vacaciones propiamente. Había viajado de Gales para conocerlo y estando allí decidió quedarse; encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo entre semana para probarse como editora de una revista para adolescentes, cosa que le gustó mucho y además le remuneraba algo de dinero para sus cosas. Se mantuvo informada sobre los acontecimientos mágicos gracias a que seguía recibiendo _El Profeta_ justo en la ventana de su habitación. Nunca se le escapaba nada.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

**L**a lluvia golpeteaba mi ventana, un relámpago iluminó más mi casa e inmediatamente le precedió un estruendoso trueno. _Dunk_ salió de debajo de mis pies y subió a mi regazo, ese animal si que era asustadizo. Creo que mi afición a los gatos fue cuando un día en séptimo, mientras ella tenía millones de cosas por hacer (como siempre) Crookshanks, cansado de irle a maullar y maullar para que lo alimentara sin respuesta alguna, se dirigió a mi habitación y se subió a mi cama. Me miraba con sus ojitos y su cara chata. Maulló con insistencia y se restregó cerca de mi mano, como queriéndome decir que lo acariciara. Puse mi mano sobre su lomo y le hice una caricia, me agarró de la manga de la túnica y me jaló con aplomo. Sin pensarlo mucho salí de la habitación siguiéndole, pasé de largo la mesa donde ella hacía los deberes y me llevó hasta la cocina. Entonces comprendí que tenía hambre, así que le pedí a Dobby que me diera algo de alimento para darle un poco, servía que yo masticaba algo durante mi estudio (si también me volví estudioso). Regresé a mi habitación con Crookshanks en mis brazos, pasaría de largo si no fuera porque escuché su dulce voz llamándome.

_- ¡Harry! – _exclamó al verme pasar._ – Yo quería saber si... –_

_- ¿Sí? –_

_- Si Crookshanks estaba contigo – _dijo ella viéndome como acariciaba al animal._ – Estaba pensando en ir por algo de comida para él – _la miré con una ceja levantada.

_- Ô.o ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo por fin lo vieras en los huesos? – _espeté irónico, frunció el ceño y enseguida supe de mi error._ – Lo siento, es que... te enfrascas en los deberes y los demás no te importamos – _bajéla mirada/como si de algo me sirviera el decírselo.

_- No importa. Creo que he descuidado a Crookshanks desde hace mucho... y también a los amigos – _sonrió con sinceridad y colocó una mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a verla. – _Siento haberlos descuidado. ¿Quieres conversar? –_

**A**hí comenzó todo. Fue ahí donde mi cariño por los gatos se vio fuertemente influenciada por Crookshanks y por ella. Inmediatamente saliendo de Hogwarts compré al que ahora es mi compañero de desvelos. Se agazapó en mi regazo y restregó su cabeza junto a mi brazo, tratando de obtener cariño y calor. Devolví la mirada hacia la chimenea. Pensaba en ella todavía, a pesar de tanto tiempo no podía dejar de pensarla. La amaba. La amaba en serio y un amor como ese no era sencillo de olvidar. Tomando en cuenta mi filosofía: _nadie olvida sólo finge hacerlo y sigue adelante._ Pero todos llevamos una carga sobre nuestros hombros, algunas más pesadas que otras, pero de eso depende la forma en que te enfrentes a los obstáculos que se te presenten.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go_

**L**a distancia nos fue separando poco a poco. Aunque seguíamos en contacto gracias a la red y a su mensajería instantánea, era inevitable la separación. Tanto tiempo escondí lo que sentía por ella, pero ella seguía tratándome con un cariño muy inusual. Decirme cosas como "cariño", "corazón", "mi cielo", no eran propios de ella. No era tan fácil llegar a su corazón, pero a final de cuentas yo me lo gané. Una noche, mientras conversábamos por mensajería instantánea de la red, logramos decirnos todo lo que sentíamos. Todo por sus palabras iniciales.

. Princess J . dice:

_Necesito decirte algo_

O.o Prince James o.O dice:

**Dime… ¿qué sucede?... ¡¡J, no me preocupes así!**

. Princess J . dice:

_James, yo..., yo te quiero _– me había comenzado a llamar James desde el último curso, era la única a quien se lo permitía.

O.o Prince James o.O dice:

**Yo también y lo sabes :D**

. Princess J . dice:

_No, no, nooo... no es así como te quiero, James... yo realmente lo hago. Te pienso mucho, no puedo dejar de hacerlo y necesito saber qué sucede entre nosotros... ¿estás dispuesto a llegar más lejos?_

**M**i corazón dio un vuelco. Después de 3 meses de no vernos y de sólo tratarnos vía red, nuestra amistad se había fortalecido a tal grado que era una necesidad saber de ella. No era suficiente conocerla durante 7 años en el colegio, cada día me sorprendía más con su actitud conmigo. Pero no podía, la amaba tanto que no veía como habíamos de estar juntos; ella vivía en Gales y yo estaba viviendo en ese momento en Irlanda. Era muy sencillo aparecerme en Gales e irla a buscar, pero... ella siempre estaba ocupada o yo tenía trabajo (también había encontrado uno como entrenador de Quidditch en un jardín de niños magos) (N/A: Eso lo inventé yop .)

O.o Prince James o.O dice:

**J, yo... si te quiero. Después de 3 meses de no vernos, es una necesidad saber de ti, pero... ponte a pensar, J..., tú estás en Gales y yo me encuentro en Irlanda. Ninguno de los dos dejaríamos nuestros sueños... ¿cierto?**

. Princess J . dice:

_Tienes razón. ¡Qué idiota he sido!_

O.o Prince James o.O dice:

**No, no… J..., no eres idiota. Es sólo que tú te quedarás en Gales y yo me quedaré en Irlanda 3 meses más, luego... Luego veré si regreso a la universidad de Londres. Perdóname J... no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú quieres... no en estas condiciones.**

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

**L**os dos lo aceptamos, aunque nos dolía profundamente en el alma, sabíamos que teníamos razón dentro de tanta estupidez. Seguíamos tratándonos por la red y el amor entre nosotros no disminuyó, al contrario parecía acrecentarse con cada conversación. Los correos electrónicos eran interminables, siempre había algo que contarnos, sobretodo porque vivíamos en lugares distintos y saber del otro era fabuloso. Ella no dejó de ser amable y cariñosa conmigo. Tuve un correo electrónico diario desde ese día, todos firmaban con un 'te quiero'. Y mi estómago que hacía fiesta dentro de mí cada vez que leía eso... ¡¡eran palabras escritas! Me reí ante ese recuerdo. Claro que eran palabras escritas que jamás habían sido pronunciadas por ninguno de los dos, pero sabíamos que no mentíamos. Acaricié el lomo de _Dunk_ y éste se sentó mientras me miraba con sus ojos azul. Esos ojos eran igual a los de Sirius. Suspiré. No debía seguir recordando aquello, sólo me hacía daño, aunque pensándolo bien... el dolor ya no era tan punzante como al principio. La música me envolvió de nuevo, _I 'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_…

**D**efinitivamente ella seguía conmigo, en cada sueño que tenía y en cada recuerdo que evocaba. ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina, tenía hambre y decidí prepararme algo para cenar. No había mucho por hacer, había unas verduras congeladas y en la alacena había latas de atún. Como no había más, opté por hacer la ensalada de atún con dos latas, _Dunk_ también reclamaba por su alimento. En la ventana acababa de picotear _Hedwig_, a quien le dejé entrar dándole alimento para lechuzas y agua; venía cansada del viaje. Llegaba de La Madriguera para darme noticias de Ron y la familia Weasley. Mientras hacía la ensalada leí la carta de Ron, en frases más cortas el pelirrojo me comunicaba que se casaría con su novia, la inigualable: Luna Lovegood. Sonreí por tal acontecimiento, después de 3 años de noviazgo por fin se habían comprometido.

_**D**unk_ reclamó mi atención, dejé la carta en el cajón de la cocina donde estaban todas las cartas de los Weasley y le serví un poco de lo que acababa de prepararme. Me senté a la mesa para degustar lo que preparé. La canción seguía en el fondo, torturándome y haciendo crecer las ganas que tenía por verla. Pero era tanto tiempo. Regresé a Londres cuando terminaron mis vacaciones, entré a la Universidad de Aurores en el ciclo enero-mayo y por lo que supe, Ron estaba estudiando el 2do semestre de su carrera, la cual era como una licenciatura _muggle_, se especializaría en deportes, además de que jugaba con los Chuddley Cannons como guardián titular. Ginny me contó que _ella_ había entrado también a la universidad, estaba especializándose en Transformaciones, había logrado convertirse en animago y estaba feliz con lo que hacía. La universidad de Transformaciones también estaba en Londres, pero el edificio que correspondía a su especialidad no estaba nada cerca de donde yo estudiaba. Finalmente durante mis tres años de entrenamiento Auror me convertí en uno de ellos y por lo que decían los demás, uno de los mejores... _igual a su padre_, decían. Y no me incomodaba. Lo que sí me incomodaba era que no podía verla.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

**T**erminé de cenar, recogí mi plato y el del _Dunk_, regresé a mi sillón frente a la chimenea. En el camino tomé una pluma y un pergamino, de esos que todavía conservaba para responder las cartas de Ron. Garabateé una nota para Ron ofreciéndole mi apoyo para la boda y si era necesario sería su padrino. Más me tarde en escribir que lo que la cabeza de Ron se tardó en aparecer en mi chimenea; estaba utilizando la red como teléfono. Nos saludamos como de costumbre.

- ¡Hey, amigo! -

- Hola, Ron – le dije. – Acaba de llegarme la nota con Hedwig... – Ron sonrió y asintió: - Así que por fin te decidiste a pedírselo, ¿eh? – el pelirrojo enrojeció como siempre le había sucedido cuando se apenaba.

- Pues sí. Quería pedirte que fueras mi padrino de la boda, Harry... sería excelente contar contigo – dijo él.

- Por supuesto, Ron... eres mi mejor amigo, todo sea por ti – le dije sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal han estado todos? ¿Ginny sigue con Malfoy? –

- Ash, ni me lo recuerdes ¬¬, que no tengo ganas de hablar de ese asunto – Ron frunció el seño, - pero ni me agobio – pasó una mano frente a su cara restándole importancia. - En fin, mamá quiere pedirte que vengas a cenar a casa mañana en la noche, haremos oficial nuestro compromiso. –

- ¡Por supuesto, allí estaré!... Ron...- le llamé, necesitaba saber si estaría _ella_ ahí y mi amigo pareció notarlo porque me miró diferente, - ... ¿estará _ella_ ahí? –

- Sí... Ginny ha hablado con ella esta mañana. Ha confirmado su asistencia – dijo seriamente. – Quizá por fin logren hablar, ¿no crees? – lo miré con un deje de tristeza y nostalgia. – Bien, te dejo. Descansa, hermano. Te ves cansado, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana en la noche –

**M**e despedí de él con un gesto. ¡_Ella_ estaría ahí! Era la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarme con ella y darme cuenta si a pesar de la distancia nos amábamos como tanto nos profesábamos. Me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesto a descansar, después de todo, Ron me había dado una buena noticia. Por fin la vería.

**L**a noche siguiente, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Me veía y me veía, y me atrevía a mirarme de nuevo en el espejo. No había nada de especial en mí, simplemente seguía siendo el mismo Harry Potter de siempre. Mi cabello era imposible, por no decir inútil; mis gafas habían sido reemplazadas por lentes de contacto (una insistencia de Ginny ¬¬ y su afán por hacerme un cambio de 'look'); mi cara no había cambiado mucho, pero gracias a mis avanzados conocimientos en pociones (irónico, ¿no?) había logrado disimular mi cicatriz... era algo que no quería que los demás vieran como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Finalmente, después de darle de comer a _Dunk_ y a _Hedwig_, tomé el llavero donde estaba la llave de la casa y la de mi auto, no quería ensuciar mi atuendo, así que salió de la casa, pensando en que después de casi 6 años... tendría la oportunidad de verla.

**L**legué a casa de los Weasley casi por puro milagro, la verdad es que no era sencillo llegar hasta ahí. Cuando me bajé del auto sonreí para mí mismo, la casa seguía igual que siempre y aunque estaba remodelada la calidez que desprendía era la misma. Me acerqué a la entrada, abrí la puertecilla de madera, pasé por el jardín frontal y llegué hasta la puerta principal. Toqué unas tres veces y desde dentro se escuchó una voz me decía que pasara. Abrí la puerta con cuidado pues se escuchaba un gran ajetreo ahí dentro. Nada más al entrar sonreí de nuevo con nostalgia, era genial estar ahí luego de tanto tiempo. Fred y George saltaron por las escaleras, recibiéndome con abrazos y bromas; ¡Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos, detrás de ellos llegó Ginny acompañada por Malfoy. ¿Malfoy en casa de los Weasley? Era una historia larga. La pelirroja me saludó de un abrazo diciéndome que estaba feliz de verme.

- Hola Potter -

- Qué hay, Malfoy – nos saludamos con la mano. – Te propongo algo, Draco – le dije y noté como se sorprendía cuando le llamé por su nombre, - estaremos aquí casi toda la noche y ninguno quiere problemas... ¿tregua? –

- Tregua, Harry – pronunció mi nombre con total naturalidad y me sonrió por primera vez sinceramente.

- ¿Dónde están Ron y Luna? – pregunté a la pelirroja, quien era abrazada por el rubio.

- Están afuera, nos dirigíamos hacia allá – asentí con la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Ya ha llegado? – le pregunté a Ginny ansioso, durante el corto camino que recorrimos para salir al patio.

- Sí – respondió ella. – Le dará gusto verte –

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

**A**vancé por el pasto hasta la mesa donde estaba el Sr. Weasley y la Sra. Weasley. Molly me abrazó con fuerza como solía hacerlo siempre, lloraba de felicidad al verme. Arthur hizo lo mismo que su esposa, me abrazó como a un hijo diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaban. Bill, su esposa Fleur y su pequeña niña Darla se acercaron a saludarme de igual manera; luego siguieron Percy, Penélope y Sean (esposa e hijo); Charlie también se acercó junto con su novia Ariadne (tenían viviendo 5 años juntos)... no había nadie más contento de verlos que yo. Finalmente, Ron y Luna estaban ahí de pie junto a todos; la rubia vestía un vestido de cóctel color lavanda y Ron vestía algo más informal, un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una camisa dolor guindo. Abracé a la novia deseándole lo mejor para lo que comenzarían, luego llegó el turno de Ron a quien también deseé de todo corazón que fueran felices.

- Realmente deseo que sean muy felices, chicos. Se lo merecen – les dije.

- Muchísimas gracias, Harry – dijo Luna sonriéndome. – Pero adelante, siéntate. Ginny y Draco están por allá –

- Gracias, iré con ellos –

**M**e acerqué a la mesa donde Ginny y Draco conversaban con una chica. Durante los treinta minutos que había estado ahí no me había percatado de la presencia de _ella_. Ginny me había dicho que estaba ahí, pero no me la había topado. En el camino saludé a Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan y Lavender Brown, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa junto a la de Ginny y Draco. A lo lejos podía ver a la profesora McGonagall y al director Dumbledore haciendo gala de su presencia y su buen humor, me saludaron de lejos. Remus salía de la casa, se veía un tanto cansado, pero no por eso menos contento por la celebración. Se acercó a saludarme.

- Veo que has decidido juntarte con los tuyos – me dijo son sorna.

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Mooney – le dije y le sonreí.

**E**l licántropo me abrazó con fuerza y luego de otras cuantas palabras redirigí mis pasos. Al fin llegué hasta la mesa, el camino se me había hecho interminable, menos mal que ya había llegado. Ginny me miró con entusiasmo, como si estuviera a punto de suceder algo espléndido. La joven que estaba de espaldas a mí sólo agachó la mirada; su cabello era color castaño y lo llevaba recogido en un bello moño con algunos bucles cayendo de su cabeza, el vestido era de color azul turquesa con garabateados en blanco. Miré a Ginny un tanto desconcertado, ¿quién era ella, pregunté con la mirada, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Draco también me sonrió misteriosamente.

- Buenas noches – dije sin comprender.

- Hola, James – esa voz... ¡esa voz! Reaccioné como estúpido, la busqué por entre las personas, sin darme cuenta que la chica que estaba sentada acababa de levantarse y se plantaba delante de mí.

- Esos ojos – murmuré sin darme cuenta. Sus ojos eran marrones, idénticos a los de _ella_. Entonces... entonces, esa chica era _ella_. – 'J'... – tartamudeé el mote que yo le había puesto.

- James – su voz sonó lejana.

**S**e veía más hermosa que nunca, ese vestido la hacía verse genial, su cabello recogido de aquella forma le daba más brillo a su rostro. ¡Por Merlín! No podía moverme de mi lugar. No sabía si abrazarla o gritar de emoción. Así que ella tomó la iniciativa, me echó los brazos al cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Desperté de mi letargo y la rodeé con mis brazos sujetándola como si fuera agua y se derramaría entre mis brazos.

- Me da gusto verte. Te extrañaba – murmuré.

_-_ A mí también... – dijo ella y la escuché sollozar en mi hombro.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

**L**uego de la emoción de volvernos a ver, Ron hizo oficial su compromiso, dando a conocer que ella y yo seríamos los padrinos de la boda, cosa que me causó aún mayor ilusión. Más tarde, la saqué de la fiesta y la llevé a que diéramos un paseo cerca de la casa de los Weasley. Caminamos sin rumbo fijo ni dirección, la tomé de la mano y sentí que ella la sujetaba con fuerza; me daba gusto tenerla conmigo, no podía negarlo. Le sonreí con cariño y nos detuvimos.

- Todo este tiempo he deseado verte – le dije sin pensarlo mucho.

- Y ¿por qué no has venido a verme? – preguntó.

- Por miedo – respondí. – Tenía miedo de verte de nuevo, no sabía como reaccionaríamos ninguno de los dos. Nuestra relación se basaba en correos electrónicos y mensajería instantánea. Perdóname – le pedí.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Harry. Te entiendo – me dijo con dulzura.

- Y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos... tú..., ¿m-me a-amas? – le pregunté con miedo.

**E**ra algo que necesitaba saber. Porque si todavía me amaba tendría el valor de hacer todo lo posible para estar con ella, pero si ella me había olvidado entonces no tendría caso seguir así. Caminó hasta la orilla del sendero por el que andábamos y se quedó mirando la luna, que ahora estaba en cuarto menguante. Me acerqué y me situé justo atrás de ella, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros haciéndola sentir que no pasaría nada si ella decía que no, aunque me doliera en el alma lo aceptaría. Así como acepté tanta distancia.

- No te sientas obligada a decirme que sí... entenderé si has encontrado a alguien más – le dije.

- ¡No! No es eso... – me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, - Harry yo..., si te quiero. He querido salir a buscarte, pero siempre me detengo en el último momento. Soy una cobarde. –

- No digas eso – le dije. No podía permitir que se dijera cobarde cuando yo lo había sido más al no arriesgarme a tener una relación desde antes. – J, ¿quieres que...? ¿quieres que lo intentemos de nuevo? –

- ¿Estarías dispuesto? – me preguntó. ¿Había ilusión en sus ojos?

- Ahora sé que sí – le susurré al oído.

**L**a hice que girara a verme. Sus ojos resplandecían con las lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, eran de completa felicidad y dicha. Me acerqué lentamente a su rostro, vi como alcanzaba a cerrar sus ojos y me dispuse a cerrar los míos. Necesitaba ese anhelado beso. Desde hace 7 años que lo necesitaba (N/A: 7 porque estaba enamorado de ella desde finales de 6to entrando a 7mo). Quería sentir sus finos labios junto a los míos. Era muy poco el espacio que nos separaba, no iba a detenerme ahora que la tenía conmigo. Por fin, sentí sus labios... húmedos por algunas lágrimas que habían surcado su rostro, pero más que nada sabían dulces. Un sabor único entre los mundos mágico y _muggle_... ese sabor a dulce como la miel... ese sabor a amor. El sabor a desesperación y a reencuentro. ¡Qué bien sabían sus labios! La abracé por la cintura, logrando que ella me rodeara por el cuello; se aferraba a mí con fuerza, como si creyese que me iba a ir. ¡Por su puesto que NO lo haría! Y el final de la canción de la noche anterior llegó hasta mis oídos.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

**S**í, finalmente, esa noche solo éramos ella y yo. Nadie más importaba en ese momento. Sólo nosotros. Nos separamos cuando el oxígeno nos hizo ya mucha falta, pero pude haberme quedado. Pude haber muerto prendido de sus labios. Se acurrucó en mi pecho y dio un suspiro prolongado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté temeroso.

- Nada. Estaba recordando una canción que escuché anoche –

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuál es? –

- _Here Without You_ de Three Doors Down. ¿La has a escuchado? –

- Sí. También la escuché anoche – le dije y con otro beso regresamos a casa de los Weasley.


End file.
